Let's Just Talk
by CrimzieLightwood
Summary: Cecily pushed the book back. "Guys, my exams are next week, I can put off a day of studying," She began to pack up her books and papers and placed them in her bag. "Let's just talk," Sophie and Tessa shared a look, having a silent discussion that Cecily fully understood but wisely said nothing about.


Work Text:

"I hate this," Cecily groaned, dropping her head onto the table.

They were in the Institute's library, sat at a table in an alcove that rested in the wall of windows. From here, they could see the square, the open yard in the middle of the Institute's frame.

Across from her, Tessa looked up from the book she was reading, her finger hooked behind the next page. "Hate what?"

"This!" Cecily gestured to the multiple textbooks and papers in front of her. "Studying,"

To her right, Sophie laughed. "It's not that bad,"

"Easy for you to say, you only need to read something once and you'll remember every detail," Cecily remarked.

Sophie gave her a pointed look. "I can help you,"

"How about you just take my exams for me?"

"I don't think she can pass as being in year 10," Tessa chimed in. She went back to reading her book.

That was true. Sophie had already graduated, and was in her sixth form. She worked at the Institute and was now on break, which is why she was with them in the library. Cecily was in year 10 and Tessa in year 11. Tessa had already had her exams, thankfully, but Cecily had yet to have hers and the young girl could not focus on her studying. And didn't seemed inclined to.

"You can," Cecily said, turning to Tessa.

"Cecily, you can do this," Tessa replied.

"But I don't _want_ to,"

Sophie scoffed, shaking her head. "Herondales,"

"Speaking of my gracious family," (at this, Sophie rolled her eyes) Cecily turned to Tessa. "How's it going with Will?"

"Fine," Tessa answered, not even looking up from her book.

Cecily put her pencil down and straightened. "Just fine?"

"Fine is all you're gonna get because you're procrastinating," Tessa said.

Cecily slumped back in her chair and crossed her arms. "_Fine is all you're gonna get because you're procrastinating,_" she mimicked.

She turned to Sophie. "What about you?"

Sophie pulled her eyes away from a couple walking by.

"Do not pay her any attention, Sophie," Tessa said.

Cecily leaned onto the table towards Sophie, a smirk playing on her lips. "How's that Lightwood of yours?"

Sophie just pushed Cecily's textbook in front of her and said, "Study,"

Cecily pushed the book back. "Guys, my exams are next week, I can put off a day of studying,"

She began to pack up her books and papers and placed them in her bag. "Let's just talk,"

Sophie and Tessa shared a look, having a silent discussion that Cecily fully understood but wisely said nothing about.

"Fine," Tessa sighed, shutting her own book.

Cecily let out a happy squeal and adjusted herself in the chair. "Let's start with you, Tessa,"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on, you and my brother shacking up?"

Tessa groaned and reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Please do not refer to it as 'shacking up,'"

"Shall I use a different term?" Cecily teased. "I have many options,"

"It's not a fling, Cecily!" Tessa crossed her arms. "We're serious,"

After a few seconds of silence, Sophie popped in, "I think you can do better,"

"I agree," Cecily nodded eagerly.

Tessa gave a noise of shock, her hands out in a gesture of confusion and exasperation. "He's your brother!"

"True," Cecily replied, "But I've seen the way he is in his past relationships and you don't deserve that. Unlike the other girls, I actually really like you, Tessa,"

Tessa was deeply touched by this. She'd known about Will and his uncivilized history with women, but somehow the fact that his own sister was instead looking out on Tessa's behalf made her feel esteemed. "I know all about Will's old habits. Believe me, Jem has been in my ear enough about it. And as cliché as this sounds, he really has changed,"

Cecily seemed to somewhat agree and let the topic go.

Only for Sophie to come up with an even complicated one.

"And you and Jem never….?" She trailed off, gesturing to what Tessa assumed meant "interact romantically".

Tessa raised her head higher and, despite the blushing, said, "I'm not one to kiss and tell,"

Sophie's eyes shadowed briefly, but she quickly masked herself.

"Damn, girl," Cecily whistled. "Alright, Sophie's turn,"

"Ah, let's not," Sophie sighed.

"What's wrong? Lightwood starting to annoy you?"

Cecily and Tessa laughed, but their laughter trailed off when they saw the serious expression on Sophie's face.

"Is he?" Tessa asked.

"Well, aren't men annoying?" Sophie joked, hoping (and failing) to lighten the mood.

"It's not that," she continued. "He's been stressed lately because of this whole thing with his father,"

"Oh," Cecily crossed her legs. "What's wrong with the cranky bastard?"

"He doesn't like me,"

Cecily looked as if she just heard the most ridiculous thing ever. "Is that even possible?"

Sophie smiled, touched by Cecily's playful, but in all seriousness, remark and shot her a grateful look. That smile disappeared as her mind was brought back to her boyfriend and his horrid father. "He wants Gideon to end us,"

"_What?_" Cecily screeched.

Tessa quickly cut in. "He's not going to though, right?"

"I'll kick his ass," Cecily fumed. "Or I'll get Will to do it because he can be pretty intimidating,"

"First, I doubt Will would fight on my behalf," Sophie said, and before Cecily or Tessa could defend him she added, "Second, I'm not sure what Gideon's going to do. I know he doesn't want to but… It's his father, you know?"

Tessa reached out to grab Sophie's hand. "I don't think you have anything to worry about,"

"Yeah, there's no way he would break up with you," Cecily proclaimed. "If there's any break up, it should be with his father!"

Sophie and Tessa stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"You know what I mean," she muttered.

"Well," Sophie sighed again, pulling her hand from Tessa's. "We shall see what comes of it,"

"And, um, what about that brother of his?" Cecily asked, darting her eyes from Sophie.

Sophie, knowing fully well the reason for Cecily's curiosity, sharply said, "No,"

"Sophie!"

"Cecily, you have to get over this!"

"Am I missing something?" Tessa cut in.

"No-" Cecily started, shooting Sophie a look.

"She likes Gabriel,"

"_You like Gabriel?_" Tessa screeched. This got the attention of a few people, including the librarian who reminded them of their whereabouts and effectively told them to shut up.

"A little louder, Tessa, I don't think the dead heard you," Cecily hissed.

Tessa, for one, did not seemed bothered by Cecily's murderous look. "Will's gonna kill him. Then you."

She turned to Sophie. "Then _us_ for keeping it from him,"

"Which is exactly why she needs to get over it," Sophie said with the tone of having already said it multiple times.

Tessa, on the other hand, could barely wrap her head around it. "He's three years older than you!"

"Suddenly, I find myself wanting to study," Cecily said.

She sat back and turned to the window, a sign to drop the topic. They did.

After a few moments of silence, Cecily laughed softly. "Heh, look, someone's climbing the Institute,"

"_What?_" Sophie said, jumping from her seat and hovering over Cecily. There was indeed a man climbing the Institute's inner walls of the square. He was moving considerably fast, and with a delicate grace that suggested the man was experienced.

"Moron," Sophie muttered.

Tessa opened her mouth to agree when the color of the man's hair and the familiarity of the muscled shoulders and back hit her with a sharp and sudden dread. "Wait," she whispered.

Tessa shot up out of her chair, her eyes wide and panicked. "That's my moron! That's Will!"

Cecily sat up straighter, forcing Sophie to move back quickly before she was hit by her head. "It _is_ Will!"

Cecily and Tessa ran out of the library, and within minutes Sophie could see them running out into the square. They proceeded to the area of the crowd that gathered to watch Will do his idiotic stunt. When he got down, he was in for the ass-beating of a lifetime.

"Like I said," Sophie laughed. "Moron,"


End file.
